suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri Nightmare
Dimitri Nightmare, also known as THREE EYES, is a highly mysterious character in killer7. Whilst he only appears very briefly in the game, where he is seated next to Young Harman Smith during his conversations with Garcian Smith at the top of the Union Hotel, he is implied in hand in killer7 to have played a much more important role in the game's backstory. Interaction with Harman According to Hik7, Harman Smith (then Harman Deltahead) first met Dimitri in 1774 during an assassination mission that took him to the Union Hotel in Philadelphia. Harman encountered Dimitri on the rooftop, where Kun Lan introduced him. Kun Lan thereafter acted as the medium through which Dimitri, nicknamed 'Three Eyes', spoke to Harman. After this meeting, Harman and Kun Lan became close friends. The following year Harman formed the First Smith Syndicate, and Dimitri became its first victim. Killing him gave Harman his 'God-Killer' powers; Dimitri was incorporated into the Syndicate as a subservient personality, subsequently acting as Harman's 'bodyguard'. In 1778 Harman suddenly stopped carrying out assassinations and disappeared, and Dimitri was rejected as a persona. This caused Harman Smith to revert back to being Harman Deltahead. Dimitri meanwhile vanished and was never heard of again. Behind the Scenes Dimitri's background, origin, personality or abilities are virtually impossible to define as he is only mentioned briefly in Hand in killer7 and does not have a single speaking line in the final game. His only action is to hand Young Harman his hat, implying that he may still be in a position of subservience or inferior authority to him. His most intriguing feature is arguably his nickname of 'Three Eyes', which suggests a connection with Emir Parkreiner's third eye. In addition to this, Garcian encounters the echo of Emir on the roof of the Union Hotel, just as Harman encountered Dimitri more than two centuries previously. He also shares a striking resemblance to Garcian in that both men have similar haircuts (and by extension, Emir) and both wear similarly designed outfits. However, no official connection between the two has ever been made by Grasshopper. Similarly, whilst he shares the same last name as Greg Nightmare, no connection between the two characters has ever been established. Theories on who exactly Dimitri is range from some kind of god-like being, superior to both Harman and Kun Lan, who keeps the two in check to a malevolent spirit who orchestrates the events of killer7 from the very start. It has also been theorised that Emir/Garcian gained his powers of the third eye from killing Harman, who had gained his third eye powers from killing Dimitri. However, as with any theory, there is little in the way of definitive proof. Hik7's character guide describes Dimitri curtly: he is 'a shadow who enters into Harman' who 'works behind the scenes', and whose true identity 'is a mystery'. Although it is not explicitly described as referring to Dimitri, some hint as to his relationship with Harman and Kun Lan may be gauged from the end of the timeline given in Hik7, where, in 2171, the two demigods are said to still be playing their neverending chess game, 'fearing HIS apparition...' Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Smith Syndicate